Boredom
by Ninja in Chucks
Summary: Okay, so this is a Marauders era fic. Pretty much Sirius is in the Gryffindor common room being extremely bored and somewhat annoying. Reviews most welcome xoxo


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Oh, and a big thanks to my sister who corrected my many grammatical errors, lol.

* * *

Sirius was bored. Bored bored bored bored bored. The worst part about this was that he had no-one to be bored with. Remus was in the library, James was doing some Head Boy thing and Peter was...well, no-one really knew where Peter was these days. There was also no Lily to wind up, as she was with James doing the whole Head Girl thing.

The thought of those two made him sigh. It was obvious to him that Lily liked James back; she just wouldn't admit it to anyone. Plus, James wouldn't make a move on her because he decided at the beginning of their 7th year that being friends was better than nothing. And so Sirius had to suffer watching them dance around the topic but never mention it. It was very highly frustrating, but something he would have welcomed on a day like today. But they weren't here, and so he was bored. _Really bored._

Sirius moved to a different position on the arm chair he was sitting on in the Gryffindor common room so that he could get a better view of the rest of room.

He couldn't bother Frank, because he was with Alice. He couldn't annoy and scare any first years because there weren't any. He couldn't walk over to a bunch of random girls and start flirting with them because the only one was a group of giggling 5th years that were a little obsessed with him, and though he wouldn't admit it to many people, they kinda freaked him out. That only left...Marlene.

Sirius sighed. Marlene Mckinnon, Lily's best friend and the girl that used to hate him as much as Lily had hated James. There had been a truce called when Lily and James had been made heads, as James and Lily needed to spend quite a lot of time together and having their best friends trying to kill each other every second would be distracting while they were trying to work. Sirius secretly thought that Hogwarts was a much quieter and boring place without the four teenagers fighting, and knew much of the Castle's population thought the same. These days, though, they were friends. Kind of.

But back to the present. He looked at her. She was doing some potions essay that was due tomorrow – the one Sirius hadn't bothered with. He thought for a moment about what she would do to him if he either flirted or annoyed him, then ignored his own advice.

"Hey Marlene..."

"No." She said without looking up. Sirius tilted his head to the side and looked at her confusedly. "No what?"

Marlene finished off the line she was writing before putting down her quill and turning around to face him. "No you cannot just interrupt me finishing off this essay to flirt or annoy me which you are only doing in the first place because you're utterly bored and have no-one else to share your boredom with."

"But you've finished your essay," he pointed out.

She scrunched up a piece of parchment and threw it at him. "That's not my point and you know it."

Sirius looked at his shoulder where the paper had glanced off it, then up at her and pouted. She poked her tongue out in reply.

"Hey Marlene..." He said again. She walked over and wacked him over the head before settling down on the chair next to him.

"What did I just say, idiot?"

He smirked at her. "You said I couldn't flirt or annoy you, nothing about talking." His smirk grew even wider when he heard what she muttered under her breath. "Now, now my dear, no swearing when there are little children about."

She laughed. "Like you care about them"

"Sure I do"

"I'm sure you don't"

"Boredom changes a man" he said dramatically, and they both laughed.

They fell into silence and Marlene lay back in her chair before asking him "so what do you want to do?"

"Well, I do have a few ideas..." he started. She chucked a pillow at him.

"If they include broom closets then I'm not interested"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "To tell you the truth I'd not even thought about that. Although now that you mention it..."

She stood up then turned to him and helped him up. "Let's go for a walk." She nodded regally at him when he bowed to her and they both laughed again. "This doesn't mean I no longer hate you" she reminded him.

* * *

They ended up at the lake, collapsing on the ground and dipping their feet in the water. They hadn't stopped talking since they had left the castle.

"Okay okay," Sirus said. "I got one. Did you really curse Smith so bad he ended up in the hospital wing, just because he said he didn't like your dress?"

Marlene cracked up. "No way! I found him cheating on me with that bimbo from Hufflepuff. Anyway, he wasn't in there for long."

"That's bloody brilliant! You know, I never liked that guy."

They went quiet, then after a while Marlene sighed. "Lily and James are taking ages."

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe they've finally got together. That would have only been 6 and a ½ years of James trying. "

She turned towards him sharply. "What do you mean?"

Sirius looked at her like she was stupid. "James," he said slowly, "has spent the last 6 and a ½ years asking Lily out. Can you really not remember? He would ask her out, she would refuse, he'd ask why, she would insult him continuously until whatever class we had next...is any of this ringing a bell?"

"Yeah, but he stopped asking her out at the start of this year..."

"Because she asked him to."

"Oh God. And here we thought he'd given upon her. '."

"Whoa, slow down. Take a deep breath. Calm yourself. First of all, it's alright because they'll get together even though at the moment _someone _*cough JAMES cough* is being extremely stubborn and is refusing to listen to his incredibly handsome and intelligent friend's advice. That's me, in case you didn't quite comprehend..."

"Yes, I did get that bit," She said sarcastically.

"Secondly, why would you ever think that had given up on Lily? It's like saying "Oh, yeah, Romeo woke up one morning and decided that he only wanted him and Juliet to be friends." What are you, like, stupid or something?"

Marlene looked at him with a considering glance. "You know - ignoring the dig about my intelligence – what you just said was actually kinda sweet."

Sirius looked at her through his stormy grey eyes and smirked at her. "It almost killed you to say that, didn't it?"

"Yup"

They both laughed then got to their feet. They walked back to the castle quietly until Marlene broke the silence. "This doesn't mean I no longer hate you."

He smiled the famous Sirius Black smile. "Didn't forget it for a moment, Honey."

* * *

Entering the common room, Sirius looked around to find it completely empty. Strange, he mused. He looked over at Marlene.

"What's the time?"

She looked at her watch. "10.30! We were out there way longer than I thought. Still, it shouldn't be empty at this stage..."

"It's Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff tomorrow. Looks like our fellow class mates are preparing themselves for the after party. Which, might I add, is a rather good idea." He turned towards the staircase.

"'Night," she replied absentmindedly, heading towards the girls dormitories. As she put her foot on the first step Sirius called out "Wait!" and in a few steps was right behind her, spinning her around to face him and kissing her softly. They pulled apart, their foreheads still touching. Marlene smiled.

"This doesn't mean I no longer hate you."

End.


End file.
